


What Remains

by pandascape



Series: The Adventures of Rhys Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Trespasser, Trespasser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascape/pseuds/pandascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan isn't dealing with his loss as well as Dorian had hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

_CRASH_.

Dorian rushed into the room he and Rhys shared, stopping for a moment to gape at what awaited him.

The chairs and table in the room had all been turned on their sides, pillows scattered everywhere, and what he suspected had been a vase smashed against the wall.

Across the room, in front of the a now broken mirror, was Rhys, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Amatus, are you okay?" Dorian rushed over, and dropped to his knees in front of the elf. He took his head into his hands, and looked at his face, but saw no damage. He turned and inspected the mirror, to see a suspiciously fist-like shape in the broken shards. Gently taking Rhys's hand from where it had been curled up, and gasped when he saw the damage.

Running along his knuckles were deep cuts, with bits of glass stuck in them. The hand was still bleeding badly, so Dorian used what healing magic he knew to try and fix the cuts.

"Rhys-"

"What's the point, Dorian?" Rhys exclaimed, snatching his hand back. "I already lost one hand, why not the other?!"

"Rhys, what-"

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of feeling useless! I hate knowing I can't walk down the street without people staring at me with sympathy. I hate it!" Clutching his head with his one hand, he curled up even farther. "I can't fucking take this anymore! Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Amatus..."

"I- I don't-" Rhys's voice cracked, and his shoulders slumped. "I don't know what I am anymore, Dorian," he rasped.

Silently, Dorian pulled Rhys into an embrace, hugging him tightly as the elf sobbed, clutching at Dorian's shirt. He rubbed soothing circles into his back, whispering soft nothings into his ear, trying to calm him. It didn't seem to have an effect for a long time, and Dorian went to stop until he felt Rhys's rapid breathing start to slow.

"I know what you are, amatus," Dorian whispered into Rhys's hair. "You are the bravest, strongest, most amazing person I have ever had the chance to meet. I know you love me, for reasons that I still don't understand. I know you love with all of your heart, and I know that I love you. You're still the same person you were before."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Rhys said shakily, pulling back to look at Dorian. "I can't-"

"You can. You can do anything you want, amatus. There's nothing that can stop you. And I'll be there with you, every step of the way."

Nuzzling his head back into Dorian's neck, Rhys curled back up to Dorian.

"Come, let's get your hand looked at. We can't have that getting infected," Dorian said, pulling him up. Wrapping an arm around Rhys's shoulders, he led him to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr! mlp-micoo :)


End file.
